Skill Tree
You can improve your empire with skill points. Your points total is equal to your current level plus your (scrapScore*50000)^(0.2) You can add and remove points at will, but once "spent" they are frozen in your tree, until you pay the cost of a Reset, varying according to your level. You can also pay for a reset per skill point There are 3 trees, based on mining, raiding and support. To progress to the next skill, you must spend 10 points in the previous skill. Raid Tree This tree helps you with your technology advantage. You can only get to the skill 'Military Intelligence' if you have in both paths in all skills 10 points. The unique skills are the last two (Enemy ships captured during fight and an Intelligence Operations) Capture enemy ships Whenever you destroy the treshold in a battle (without counting ships destroyed by rockets) you steal the last destroyed ship instead of destroying it and it will fight on your side during the battle. With 10 points in this skill you have ~8% chance to steal a ship, which is about 1 out of 12 ships you destroy. Intelligence Operations This skill improves your potential information on the target, mess with the enemy seeing an attack coming and messing with the defense units during a fight 20 points: See the Honor of your targets in a spy report Your opponent sees an attack 10% later from you (no group attack) You can take control over 1% of the defense units 45 points: ' See the Skills of your target Your opponent sees an attack 20% later from you (no group attack) You can take control over 2% of the defense units '''75 points: ' See the all flights to and from the targeted planet Your opponent sees an attack 30% later from you (no group attack) You can take control over 3% of the defense units '''Mining Tree This tree focusses on ressource production. You only have to choose one side to unlock the next skill. The only skill that is unique here is the last one. Colony For points you invest in this tree you can colonize a new planet. (Works like +2 Colony Network) 20 points = 1 45 points = 2 75 points = 3 110 points = 4 ... Also your Warehouse is increased each level. All other skills work on all colonies. RESETTING THIS SKILL MAKE YOU LOSE ALL COLONY ABOVE YOUR COLONY NETWORK TECH LEVEL ! Support Tree This tree allows works best if you finish one path before the other. While the left side is more for aggressive player, the other focusses more on devensive play. The last skills on each side are unique here: Black Market Tactics 20 points: 65% of you defense units are rebuilt after a fight 6.67% tax on market place Nano Probe Size Bonus = 2 '45 points: ' 70% of you defense units are rebuilt after a fight 3.33% tax on market place Nano Probe Size Bonus = 4 Heimdal stats increase by 6% of basic technology instead of 5% '75 points: ' 75% of you defense units are rebuilt after a fight 0% tax on market place Nano Probe Size Bonus = 8 Heimdal stats increase by 7% of basic technology instead of 5%